Silent As A Feather
by Feathersong
Summary: Featherpaw, a mute shecat of Windclan, is diagnosed as deaf and can't be an apprentice. Then a prophecy comes involving Featherpaw. But what does Starclan want with a cat who doesn't believe in them? I suck at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Deafness Isn't My Thing

**Silent As A Feather**

**Chapter 1: Deafness Isn't My Thing**

**Yay! I finally posted my life story, SAAF! It's a bit boring at first, but it will pick up, I promise!**

**Featherkit's POV**

"I'm sorry Redfur, but Featherkit is deaf." Smallfern announced to whole the clan. It sucked. How could she say I was deaf, I could hear just fine! I just don't want to listen to some dumb old medicine cat that thinks she knows everything. Who would?

I walked over to my sister, Fernkit, and rubbed my cheek on her soft chest fur.

"It's ok, Featherkit. I know your not deaf." she whispered sweetly into my ear. I closed my eyes and let out a silent purr.

"Come on, let's go play!" Fernkit ran off and I followed close behind. I could feel sympathetic eyes on my back and I turned around and glared at Smallfern. I hated her. At that moment, I was glad I was mute, otherwise I would have said some bad things to her and the clan would think pretty badly of that.

We found a moss ball and batted that back and forth. Blackfur padded up and showed us a hunting technique for stalking rabbits. I tried my best to get it right, but I stumbled and fell on Fernkit. She giggled and I laughed in my head. She understood me through our thoughts and it was pretty awesome. She was the only cat in the clan to understand me.

Shadowpaw showed up after his hunting patrol so we played with him. Shadowpaw was different from the others. He saw threw my eyes. He could feel what I felt. Fernkit's squeak interrupted my thoughts.

"Take that, Shadowclan intruder!" Shadoepaw had pinned her down and she yowled for my help. I crouched down and sprang onto his back and bit down gently. He spat in surprise and released Fernkit, who ran around and nipped at his tail.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" He said fell on his side. I didn't let go though. I lay there with my teeth in his pelt until he shook me off. I landed with a thud on the ground. It didn't hurt though. But obviously, it did to Redfur.

"Shadowpaw, be careful with her! You might hurt her. She can't hear you when you say you'll surrender!" She ran over to me and licked me all over.

"She's okay," Shadowpaw said and flicked my ear with his tail tip, "You fuss over her too much. She is just like any other kit."

"No she isn't! She's deaf! She can't hear! You have to be more careful with her!" Redfur hissed, curling her tail around me.

"But mother, she's not hurt. She can hear perfectly fine." Fernkit said and licked my nose.

"No Fernkit, she can't. Smallfern said she was deaf. I'm sorry." She said kindly to my dear sister.

I can't really explain what happened next. My head felt fuzzy and all of the hatred for Smallfern built up inside of me. She was coming up to us to settle the argument, I could tell. Our eyes met, and she collapsed. She writhed in pain on the ground and gasped for breath. Cats gathered around to try to see what was happening, and then she stopped. My head was empty of hatred right then.

Smallfern was barely breathing, and we didn't have another medicine cat. I felt dizzy; then I started to fall and everything went black.

**Did you enjoy it??? I hope you did! I wont continue for a really long time (for about a moon or 2) if I don't get at least one review! SO, review and tell me what you think!!!!!**

**-Hugs,**

**Feathersong**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Chance At Talking

**Chapter 2: My First Chance At Talking**

**Hey! I'm updating today!!! Yay! I got 4 reviews!!! Thank you reviewers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Warriors!!!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!! That is why I made all these fanfictions!!!! Doesn't that make a lot of sense???**

**Echostar- Thank you! I'm so happy you like my new style of writing. I like it better too. :)**

**Stormfur's Sweetie- Yay! I'm glad you like it. :) I guess it is kind of sad, huh?**

**Princess Alyra- I'm flattered. I'm glad you like my stories. I hope you read my other one too:)**

**Kira2667-I guess I should have explained that more. Yes, they are pretty dumb, but Featherkit didn't listen to anything Smallfern said (she was too busy playing with a leaf she had found), so Smallfern declared her as deaf. And it doesn't help much when you call her because she wouldn't listen anyways. When Redfur calls her back to the nursery, she just sits there and still plays, or waits for Brightpaw to come pick her up and bring her to the nursery. But sometimes Redfur does it or Fernkit pushes her along to the nursery. :)**

**Now on to the chapter.**

"You, wake up. I said wake up!"

A claw pierced into my left ear and I jolted my head up in silent pain. I was laying on a cold forest floor surrounded by trees with tops that blocked out the sky. Blood tricked down my ear where it had been pierced.

"Hey you, speak. I know you can do it." A she-cat hissed. I looked up to see a pretty she-cat with a brown pelt with white splotches that was neatly groomed. Her eyes were the color of rubies with blazing fire that lay within them.

I stared at her, confused at what she had told me to do. I _was_ mute, wasn't I? Didn't she know that?

"What's wrong? Fox got your throat? I told you to speak, so speak!" She stared down at me, waiting.

I opened my mouth and a squeak came out. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Try again," the she-cat growled.

"Who are you?" I said in a whisper. Holy foxdung! I could talk!

"Yay! You talked!" She said sarcastically, "I'm Redheart. You might have heard of me, you might have not. I could care less either way." Redheart sat down next to me.

"Where are we?" I asked, wondering if this was the oh-so-great Starclan I had heard about my whole life.

"This is the Dark Forest. Don't ask why I'm here. It's a long story that will be saved for another day." She licked the blood off my ear.

I had heard of the Dark Forest only once. That was when Fernkit and me were in the elder's den. Stonefoot had told us that it was a place where bad cats go. It wasn't great like Starclan was. But I didn't think Starclan was that great, and I still don't. When they tear open the sky and give me a voice, then maybe I'd believe in them.

"Now, you have come here so I can tell you about your power." Redheart mewed in between licks.

"My power?" I had a power? I thought I was a useless kit! How could _I _have a power?

"Yes. You used it on Smallfern back in Windclan. Now, you can only use it when you're filled with hatred for a single cat. Once all that hatred builds up, you look them in the eye, and bam, you've used it. But, it can kill you if you don't know how to use it properly or control it well."

My eyes grew wide in wonder, shock, excitement, and fear.

"Does that mean I'm dead?" I squeaked. The thought of never seeing Brightpaw or Fernkit scared me out of my fur.

She took a breath and sighed. "Yes, you are dead," She thought for a moment, "Say, your almost 6 moons aren't you?"

"Yup! I'm gonna be an apprentice soon!" I lowered my head to my paws, "I mean, I _was_ gonna be an apprentice soon."

"Oh, stop your moaning! You're still going to be an apprentice. It's about time you went back anyways."

I got to my paws at that. "Really? I can? But I'm dead!"

"Yes you can," she said with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, "But you can't tell anyone, not even Fernkit or Brightpaw."

I thought for a few moments. In my opinion, it was worth it.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Well then, here, I give you this life, so you can return to your own." She touched her nose to my forehead, and my fur glowed a silvery grey. My body tingled at the feeling that overwhelmed me.

"Goodbye, Redheart. Thank you! I hope to see you again." I whispered and licked her cheek as she began to fade from my vision.

"Goodbye, young Featherkit. I'll see you sooner than you think." Redheart said mischievously.

Then Redheart and the Dark Forest disappeared, leaving me to sleep in darkness.

**Did you like it? Here are two special questions for my special reviewers. You get a very special gift if you guess them both correct!!!! **

**1.) Who did Redheart murder to get into the Dark Forest when she died?**

**A.) Smallfern's mentor, Dapplefur (they are both medicine cats if you forgot)**

**B.) Froststar, the leader before Brownstar (the current leader)**

**C.) Starclan didn't like her so they put her in the Dark Forest for no reason**

**D.) She didn't murder anyone**

**2.) How did Redheart murder that cat?**

**A.) She used to have the same power Featherkit did**

**B.) She used the element of surprise and murdered him/her with her extremely sharp claws**

**C.) I already said Starclan didn't like so they put her in the Dark Forest for no reason**

**D.) I already said she didn't murder anyone**

**I'm not going to put an alliance page unless you want me to. If you do, tell me when you review, or pm me saying you do. I love you all!**

**Hugs,**

**-Feathersong**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Would Have Known?

**Chapter 3: Who would have known?**

**Hey! Now answering reviews!!! I love reviews. I'll announce winners at the end of this chapter.**

**chocoholic21- thanks. sorry, you didn't win. It was good guess though. I was thinking of doing that, but I didn't. Thanks for answering! (throws you a Featherkit plushie)**

**Kira2667-It was a good guess! You were close. Now you have guessed my contest answers correctly, so you have to answer one more question at the end of this chapter. (throws you a Featherkit plushie)**

**leaf in the breeze- I will, thank you. I'll try to make the next chapter kinda long. This chapter is gonna be pretty short. ;) You've guessed right! Answer the question at the end of the chapter to see if you've won the prize, too many people guessed it right. (tosses you a Featherkit plushie)**

**Diamondfrost- You are correct! See above for what you do. Thanks. (Hands you a Featherkit plushie)**

**Mudheart- I will, but I've already had to delete three stories. It makes me sad. I hope this story will be as successful as my most popular story, Look At Me. (throws you a Featherkit plushie)**

**Princess Alyra- You've guessed right. Go up too review replies to see what you do. (gives you a Featherkit plushie)**

**Now, onto the chapter! It's a very long title, isn't it?**

Chapter 3: Who would have known? The one who didn't believe in Starclan

I woke with a start. Fernkit was standing over me.

"Mother! Come quick! She's alive after all! Look, she's breathing again!" Fernkit ran around in circles in happiness.

_Are you going to tell her about me or not? _A voice in my head asked as I sat up, dizzy.

_Redheart! What are you... How can I talk to you? _I was surprised she was there.

_Same way you can talk to Fernkit- through the mind. Now go! Smallfern needs healing and I'm gonna help you._

I licked Fernkit's cheek and walked over to where I last saw Smallfern. Cats still surrounded her. Redfur rushed over to me. I glared at her and walked up to Smallfern and followed Redheart's instructions. Soon her breathing was back to normal.

"How did she do that?"

"She was never trained."

"Maybe Starclan gave her that gift?"

"Starclan brought her back to life too!"

Cats started talking about how I was a gift from Starclan and what not. I yowled in my head. Why couldn't they all just shut up? Sometimes I really wish I was deaf.

_I don't believe in Starclan! _I shouted with all the voice I had in my head. Suddenly everyone was quiet. They were all staring at me funny, like I was a living breathing Greencough. They walked away from me, mumbling and glancing at me. Some glared at me as they passed.

_Don't tell me, they could hear that last thought? _I asked Redheart.

_Loud and clear, Feathers. Loud and clear. It's just part of your powers. Don't put so much emotion in your thoughts and it won't happen._

I walked over to Fernkit.

"Did you really mean that?" She asked me. I just nodded.

"It's ok. I won't hate you for it. It's your own opinions. How did you do that though? That talking thing? You are still mute, aren't you?"

I rapped my tail around her neck and led her away from camp. I laid down and motioned for her to do the same.

_Close your eyes... _I told her. Soon we were there again.

I opened my eyes to see Fernkit staring around the Dark Forest.

"It's ok. Nothing will hurt you here." I told her.

"You can talk! How?"

"It's a dream." Redheart appeared from the bushes, "Welcome, you are Fernkit, I know that much. Let me explain."

Redheart began to explain how it happened- the death, the power, Smallfern, talking through my mind, everything. Her explanation came to an end.

"Now you both must go. Redfur is looking for you both." Redheart touched her nose to both of our foreheads.

"See you soon!" I yelled at her as we were shrouded in darkness once more.

I opened my eyes to look over at Fernkit. She seemed excited.

"That was so awesome! Take me there again sometime! What was that place? It wasn't Starclan, was it?" She asked.

I shook my head.

_Dark Forest... That's what it is called. _I told her.

"Well, you can tell me about it later. Let's get back to camp." I looked around. It was already dark and the stars were out, the moon was only at a sliver. We walked back to camp in silence. Redfur almost tripped over us when we entered camp.

"There you two are! I was so worried!" She licked us both and led us back to the nursery. I was now tired. I had played with Brightpaw, used my power, died, visited Redheart, woke up after dying, healed a medicine cat, journeyed out of the camp, showed my sister Redheart and the Dark Forest, walked back to camp, and was now being led to the nursery. Who wouldn't be tired after these events?

I curled up next to Fernkit and instantly fell asleep. I dreamt that night.

I woke before dawn next morning. Last night I had a dream about running through the Dark Forest, trying to find something. No one was there but me, though. I shook my head and to clear my thoughts. I just remembered- today was mine and Fernkit's apprentice ceremony.

**Did you like it? Short, I know, but hey, I needed this one to be short. Next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Now for the people who won the contest, answer this question.**

**Why did Redheart kill Dapplefur?**

**A.) Dapplefur pissed Redheart off**

**B.) On accident**

**C.) Dapplefur attacked her first, so she had no choice**

**D.) None of the above**

**You'll never know this, cause there are so many reasons. Give it your best shot.**

**Review!**

**Hugs and Luv,**

**Feathersong**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Just Take my Leave

**Chapter 4: I'll Just Take my Leave…**

**Hiyas! It's been a while since I updated, or even wrote/typed something for that matter. So this chapter might be running on the short side, just on the fact that I'm trying to get back into my writing spirit. What really inspired this chapter was the song 'Lost Butterfly' by Rurutia. I know it makes no sense, but it did. xD**

**Ok, now to answer reviews:**

**Kira2667- Congratulations, Kira, you guessed the correct answer, A! For guessing the correct answer, you get this limited addition Fernkit-pouncing-on-a-leaf plushie, along with one question about this story, something you've been dying to know, that could range from 'who does Featherkit get with' to 'what happens at the end of this story', which pretty much means anything.**

**Isn't it? That's why I created it. ;D**

**Princess Alyra- Sorry, wrong answer…. I wish I could read minds. It'd be fun. 3**

**Shadowed Horizon- I know, it went too quickly, but that was my writing then. This is now. ^^ Trust me; it's gonna be a lot less…..rushed from now on. :D**

**Chocoholic21- Sorry, wrong answer. Yes, I updated. Thank you, I personally, hated it. :p I hate my writing skills from then.**

**Mudheart- Sorry, wrong answer… XP**

**Tabby-tiger-demon- its ok, but you got it wrong. You liked it? Awesome, because I'm about to type more…3**

**Anyways, Alliances will be up after this. Enjoy!**

After pushing my mother away several times, I finally finished grooming myself. She insisted that she should groom me and I kept pawing her face when she came near, but every five minutes she'd be back. Do you know how annoying that gets? I think it made me paranoid for a second. Stretching my front legs I stood, ambling my way over to Fernpaw.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you?" She whispered. She was the only one to know my secret- that I ran with Dark Forest cats instead of Starclan ones and in dreams I could talk. Oh, and that I was telepathic, but that was only with Fernpaw herself. She was special that way, I mean, she was my sister. Oh wait, I was telepathic with the whole clan sometimes, but that just sucks and isn't worth mentioning.

I stayed silent, for those two reasons that I hated- one, I was mute, and the other, I was not anywhere near excited about my apprentice ceremony. I wanted to yowl in agony just for this one night, but that was highly impossible. My blue eyes searched her green ones. Yeah, she was really excited. It was shown through her eyes, and it was rolling off her waves. And I thought I had problems with my emotions.

I searched the sky with emotionless eyes, staring at the orange streaked vast of blue with a slight curiosity. Did Starclan really exist? It had always bugged me. I really didn't think they did-it's not like they did anything special for me. They never gave me a reason to believe in them, so I never did. And I never would. Not now, not ever.

I turned when I felt something brush my shoulder, and saw the clan heading over to the meeting spot, and Fernkit was standing there, her tail on my shoulder, waiting. I loved her so much. She was so sweet.

"Did you not hear Brownstar call? If you don't hurry, they really will think you're deaf!" Her playful voice echoed lightly in my ears and I smacked her nose with my tail, causing her to giggle and wrinkle the little damp triangle that allowed her to breath. They she ran off to the gathering felines, and I followed more slowly behind her.

I glanced over at the mound of sand and dirt Brownstar usually stood on, but my eyes found him a little ways away, talking to Redfur in hushed mews. Mother looked slightly concerned, but whatever they were talking about, Brownstar must have convinced her of it, because she nodded and padded off to join the other cats as our leader took his place on the dirt hill. For some reason, thinking of whatever they could have been talking about made me nervous. It didn't have anything to do with me, did it?

"I have called this meeting for there is a new apprentice to be named," Brownstar said in his deep scratchy voice. Wait, was it just me, or did he just say there was 'a' new apprentice to be named? Wasn't there two, me included? Oh foxdung, I new something was up.

I sat down half by Fernkit, half behind her. She looked at me, confusion on her face, then sudden understanding and hurt. As stupid as she could be, she caught on quick.

"Fernkit, please step foreward," Brownstar spoke again, his eyes flickering to me before staying on my sister, "From this day foreward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Blueflower, you have trained many a good apprentices, and it's been a while since you've had one. I would like you to mentor Fernpaw." The pretty fluffy, well groomed bluish grey she-cat walked proudly towards Fernpaw, and they touched noses.

The felines cheered her name, greeting her happily, and she accepted there praise with gratitude, but with a seeming regret that she knew I wouldn't be joining her. _Congratulations. _I sent the thought to her, and when she turned to look at me from her spot in the crowd, I smiled at her. She smiled back, not a real smile, but a smile, and joined the other apprentices. Me, I sat there, awaiting my fate. What would they do? Chase me out? Kill me? Have me join the elders? I would at least get a warrior name, right?

"Unfortunately, Featherkit won't be able to become an apprentice," Hushed murmurs broke out through the crowd, but none of them really concerned. Most sounded relieved to me. Stupid cats can't handle a 'deaf' apprentice, huh? Or was it the fact I didn't believe in Starclan? I was pretty sure it was the second option. Yeah, it was definitely the second. Although the first option was believable, too.

"Instead, she will receive her apprentice name, and then be sent to live with the elders. Her warrior name will be achieved once Fernpaw becomes a warrior." It might have seemed fair in all fairness, well, if I was really deaf and useless to my clan. But I wasn't, so it was a completely different story. I released a hiss, my ears back. It was the one thing I could do, and I was happy about that, but then, hissing didn't involve the vocal cords, so of course I could do it.

The eyes of the clan were on me, all with mixed emotion shown within their depths. Some were hostility, some pity, others so mixed I couldn't read. Brownstar stared down at me, and I stared back, noticing the small smile on his face, and the knowledge of something only he obviously knew of. But what was it? Curiosity overwhelmed the anger of not being able to be an apprentice.

_Trust him, Feathers._ Redheart's voice echoed in my head, and it surprised me a bit. For one, I hadn't been expecting her in that exact moment, and for two, I hadn't expected those words from her mouth. But I trusted Redheart, so whatever she said, well, I'd follow it. But I still didn't want to, and I probably wasn't going to anyways. Since when did I ever listen anyways?

"From this day forward, until she receives her warrior name, Featherkit will be known as Featherpaw." Brownstar nodded at me, then hopped down off the sand mound, and the clan cats dispersed, not bothering to chant my name as they did with other apprentices. I mean, why bother when I'm 'deaf', right?

...........................................................

I was startled awake in the middle of the night. I was sleeping somewhat peacefully in my new home of the elder's den, but some strange thing woke me. It was the oddest thing, mostly because I had no idea what it was that was calling me.

Slowly and silently, I stood, crouching down and crawling through the camp, careful not to wake the sleeping clan cats under the stars glow. The moon was still high in the sky from what I could see of it (I was still trying to stealthily maneuver around cats, so it's not like the moon was my main priority), so it wasn't not like dawn patrol would be out anytime soon, thank the Dark Forest for that.

Before I knew it, I was out of camp, and out of sight of the watch cat, although I don't know how I managed to sneak out without him or her seeing me. I lifted out of my crouch, and then ran to wherever my instinct was leading me to. It felt good to run, not knowing where I was going, and with no one to stop me, it felt even better.

Although, being but an apprentice, a new one, almost still a kit, for that fact, my stupid muscles started to fail me and grew tired, so I was forced to stop. And my choice of stop was by a river. A pretty river lit up by the dim moonlight and the faint starlight, glistening in all the spots not shaded by trees. I assumed this was the border for Riverclan territory, that is, if I wasn't already in it. The unfamiliar scent kinda gave it away. Although, it did smell like a cat was near by.

"Hey, you, what are you doing here?" I jumped at the sudden noise, hissing at the tom's sudden appearance. It was then I realized just how much my instinct sucked.

**Yay! I did it! I updated! And I'm totally in the mood to right so much more to this story! xD Which is sad, because I have a couple others I still have to update, but I'm suddenly enjoying this one the most! Well, review and tell me what you think, and all that. Happy Independence Day~**

**Hugs,**

**Feathersong**


End file.
